


A Devil’s Tango

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Jacobi has a scar and no one can convince me otherwise, Jacobi’s ability to play men like a cheap kazoo comes in handy, M/M, No actual sex but implications of it, Possessive Behavior, was Jacobi’s undercover name a reference to two of my fav podcasts? Yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Jacobi’s always been good at the tango(or the fic where Jacobi accidentally hijacks Kepler’s honeypot mission)





	A Devil’s Tango

Daniel usually hated missions where they had to go undercover, especially at fancy parties. It was annoying and claustrophobic and loud, and it was really hard to keep his eyes from following Colonel Kepler everywhere, drawn like a moth to a flame to his shining smile and perfect hair and form-fitting suit. Things like that made this particular mission especially hard, seeing as he and Kepler’s fake identities had never met. It was easier than he’d expected to pretend he didn’t know the Colonel. He just didn’t look at him when he couldn’t help it, and he didn’t hide his appreciation when he could. Many would just assume he was a stranger with a crush, and he was fine with that.

He was so wrapped up in thought that he was taken aback when two tall men all but sidled up to his spot leaning casually against the wall, the men standing on either side of him and grinning down at him. Daniel raised an eyebrow, wondering if he’d been recognized and trying to stay calm. He knew the giant burn scar on his face wasn’t exactly subtle, but surely he wasn’t a man that these gangsters would recognize on sight.

“Can I help you?” he asked calmly, his eyes involuntarily flicking up and down their bodies, checking for weapons they surely had. They seemed to take his glance as something else, however, and their grins grew.

“We sure hope so.” One said with a smooth, crisp British accent, “My friend and I saw you standing here all lonely and decided to come see if we could fix that.”

“Maybe I wasn’t lonely.” he said, but he relaxed slightly, his posture becoming a little more welcoming, “But I won’t say no to the company. No offense but this party sucks.”

“Thank god, someone agrees.” Two laughed, “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Jonathan Kaplan.” he gave his false name, “And you?”

“Call us Gus and Vond.” One, or Gus, introduced them, “Pleasure.”

“Pleasure.” he echoed, lips curling into a small smile, and okay maybe he was flirting a little but no one would blame him, “I do have to ask, do you two have any _nefarious_ intentions towards me?” he winked, and they laughed.

“Mrs. Dumat would kill us if we harmed a guest without her asking.” Gus said.

“Painfully.” Vond added, and Daniel tilted his head curiously.

“You work for Mrs. Dumat?” he asked, and then added, “Isn’t she like, a big CEO?” He figured he may as well look ignorant, pretending he didn’t know that Mrs. Dumat was the most notorious gangster this side of the Pacific, hence Goddard’s interest in her weapons manufacturing. The two men exchanged glances, something in their posture loosening slightly as they nodded at him.

“We’re her bodyguards.” Vond said, “Right dangerous work, it is.”

“Very bloody.” Gus added, “We got some wild scars.”

“I know a thing or two about scars.” he gestured to his face, “But mine is from an accident. You two must be so brave to run into danger all day and still be so relaxed.” They seemed pleased at his praise, and he went all in and trailed a hand over Vond’s arm, maybe taking a little satisfaction in the way he shivered slightly at the touch.

“Easy there, Mister Kaplan.” Vond murmured, “Feed me like that and I’ll follow you home.”

“I wouldn’t argue.” he murmured and then gave an exaggerated shiver, “It’s so _chilly_ in here, do you guys feel that?” Immediately Gus was pulling his jacket off and draping it over Daniel’s shoulders, earning and grateful look from Daniel and a pouty huff from Vond.

“I was about to do that.” Vond huffed, and as he and Gus started bickering slightly back and forth, Daniel let his eyes drift to Kepler. The Colonel seemed to be deep in conversation with Mrs. Dumat, working his infamous charm, but every now and then his eyes flickered over to where Daniel was. Before he had much a chance to wonder what that meant, Daniel was brought out of his thoughts by a strong arm wrapping around his waist and bringing him up against a solid chest.

“See this, Gus?” Vond’s voice rumbled in his chest, and Daniel didn’t have to fake his shiver that time, “This is how you keep a man warm.”

“Bet I’m warmer.” Gus huffed and stepped closer until Daniel was practically sandwiched between the two, and okay he was definitely blushing now. Any more of this and he risked an embarrassing problem.

“You’re both so muscular.” he murmured, cutting off their bickering, “What’s your secret?”

“Running from bullets.” Vond brushed some hair away from Daniel’s eyes, “And fighting bad guys.”

“Real tough stuff.” Gus’ hand was stroking his back, “Sometimes nasty stuff.”

“That sounds so difficult.” he said, oozing sympathy and molding his expression into something doe-eyed yet playful, “Is there anything I can do to... help you relax?”

“Help us relax, hm?” Gus smirked, leaning in and making a show of smelling his hair, “Have something in mind, little thing?”

“I’m told I give excellent massages.” he teased, “Among _other_ things.” The two men were practically hanging off him at this point, nuzzling his hair and letting their hands drift across his shoulders and chest. He felt heat pooling in his stomach, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to get this damned suit off.

“Would you allow us to sample your skills?” Vond smirked, his hand drifting a little lower than strictly polite, not that Daniel was arguing. Daniel giggled.

“Hm, I dunno, taking on both of you might be a bit of a _stretch_.” he teased, and Vond’s breath hitched slightly. Daniel tried not to beam with pride. Oh yeah, he still had it.

“Gus.” Vond’s voice was a little rough, “Any problems we should note before leaving?”

“Eh, not much, but that bloke over there keeps looking at us.” Gus gestured subtly to Kepler, whose eyes continued darting over to them seemingly against his will. Daniel would be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel a little better. Call him petty.

“He’s jealous.” Vond said dismissively, taking Daniel’s hand, “A stranger with a crush, wanting this lovely little thing for himself, no doubt.” His finger traced under Daniel’s chin as he spoke, and Daniel didn’t even have to fake the smile the action brought him. These two were buzzed and unassuming, believing that they were safe in their element, believing Daniel was just another pretty face. Maybe this could be an easy con. Maybe he could do something useful for the Colonel.

“Then it’s a good thing I have you two big strong men to protect me from prying eyes and creepy strangers.” he batted his lashes at them, and that seemed to seal the deal for them.

“I agree. Wanna go someplace a little nicer, kitten? Somewhere a little more private?” Gus cooed, and Daniel snorted a little at the nickname, but managed to turn it into a coy giggle at the last second.

“Gladly.” he murmured, leaning into them, “Take me somewhere nice, preferably somewhere with a view.”

“Oh, we plan to get a view alright.” Vond grinned, and Daniel’s echoing laughter masked the sound of Kepler’s teeth grinding as the three of them walked out the door.

—-

Daniel strolled back to the motel room the next morning with a spring in his step, feeling better than he had in months. He whistled slightly as he unlocked the door, pleasantly sore and feeling light. Nothing could bring him down, even the sight of Kepler sitting on the edge of the bed, looking tired and grumpy.

“Morning, Colonel.” Daniel chirped, stretching and dropping his jacket on his own bed, “Sleep well?”

“Apparently not as well as you.” Kepler said, his voice light but his eyes burning, “Did you have fun last night with those bodyguards?”

“Did I have fun having two muscular tattooed men raw me?” he pretended to think about it, “Why, yes. Yes I did. How did _your_ seduction go? Mrs. Dumat everything you hoped for?” Kepler seemed annoyed at his answer, but Daniel was too relaxed to really care. He grinned maybe a little goofily, but in his defense, it had been a while since he’d been well and truly ravished and god he’d forgotten how amazing the aftermath was.

“It turns out Ms. Dumat did not have the information required.” he said a little bitterly, “I searched her entire room and found nothing. Then she woke up and I had to play sappy and nice until I could slip away.”

“Hm, that’s a shame.” he hummed, “But I have something that may cheer you up.” Kepler gave him a slightly wary look, and Daniel fished a flash drive from his pocket and presented it to him with a playful flourish, “Ta-daa.”

“Mister Jacobi...” Kepler took the drive and examined it, “This appears to be exactly what we were sent to find.”

“Mrs. Dumat was smart.” Daniel grinned, “Gave the drive to her bodyguards because she suspected someone might try something with her.”

“And she was right.” Kepler murmured, a small smile tugging at his lips as his bad mood seemed to lift slightly, “Well, it appears we owe the mission’s success to you, Jacobi. Well done.” Daniel beamed at the praise, unashamed.

“All in a day’s work, sir. Or, well, a night’s.” he laughed, “Those guys were really chatty anyway, which was hot during sex but not so much afterwards.”

“Yes?” Kepler prompted, his tone carefully blank.

“Yeah, after they finished fucking me, Gus conked out almost immediately but Vond stayed up a little bit to cry into my lap about how he hated his job and his boss was mean and how I’m so nice and sweet and pretty. Seems all is not well in Dumat’s Empire. Maybe we should recommend those two to Goddard Recruitment.”

“I don’t think Goddard requires someone who falls so easily to a honeypot, even an impromptu one.” Kepler waved a little tersely, “I advise you forget about him.”

“Yes, sir.” he sighed.

“And Jacobi?”

“Yeah, Colonel?” and then Kepler was threading his fingers into his hair and yanking his head back, kissing him harshly. Daniel’s gasp was lost in the motion of Kepler’s tongue, and it took him all of a second to surrender to the surge with a soft moan. His eyes slid shut and his hands found Kepler’s shoulders, the Colonel‘s warm hands on his waist pulling him close, until there wasn’t an inch of space between them. Daniel was dizzy, his head spinning, Kepler’s lips playing him like a symphony, and Daniel was lost to the music. Hours, or maybe minutes later, Kepler pulled away slightly, his lips reddened and his eyes dark and hooded with some unidentifiable emotion that stole Daniel’s breath.

“I’ve decided I don’t like seeing you with other men.” he murmured hotly against his lips, his breath warming Daniel’s face and his fingers digging possessively into his hips, into the lovely bruises from the previous night, “Don’t do it again.”

“Can’t promise that, sir.” Daniel found it in him to tease, though his voice was a little rough, “You’ll have to do better than that to claim me.”

Kepler smirked then, and as he claimed his lips again, Daniel got the sense that he’d just asked the Devil to dance.

Not a big deal, Daniel thought as Kepler pushed him onto the bed with firm hands. He’d always been good at the tango.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, I love getting no sleep because I was randomly inspired at 1:30 am! Let me know what y’all think


End file.
